One Piece: Un nuevo dia
by AkemiPiece
Summary: ¿Que harias si algo que llevas cargando desde hace tiempo no te deja vivir en paz? ¿Si no pudieras ser libre de seguir tus sueños? Esta es la historia de mi Oc, Akemi, y su lucha de poder ser libre de viajar a donde quiera, con quien quiera y poder divertirse en paz. Sus aventuras con los mugiwaras. Y el pequeño romance que tiene con cierto espadachin. ZoroxOc
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo

**_Bueno antes quisieras decirle que me dieran sus opiniones, esta es la 2 vez que escribo el Fic, debido a que tenia una pesima redaccion en el anterior y que me estaba saliendo demasiado de la historia original de mi Oc._**

**_Ojala les agrade este capitulo. _**

**_Saludos! _**

* * *

_Yo nunca desee que esto pasara, no puedo huir, lo siento….._

Los mugiwaras apenas comenzaban su viaje, ellos salieron de la Villa Kokoyashi, donde tuvieron su último enfrentamiento con los gyojin y el regreso de Nami a la banda.

Mientras tanto una isla mas delante de ahí y un poco antes de Loguetown se encuentra una Isla llamada Dshikan Kaze, en aquella isla se encuentra una chica llamada Akemi, la cual hacia unas compras.

-Je, ya casi acabo, unas cuantas cosas más- se decía a si misma mientras caminaba

Llevaba consigo varias cosas como libros, algunas libretas y plumas, también llevaba un par de onigiris.

Ella regreso al lugar donde se quedaba y en la mesa puso todas las cosas que había comprado, saco algunos libros que había comprado y los empezó a leer; los libros eran lecturas de la Isla, trataban sobre una leyenda de algo que sucedió hace tiempo ahí , también tenía mapas rayados con varias ubicaciones y algunas hojas que estaban muy viejas.

-Tiene que haber una pista, tiene que estar por algún lugar- se decía a si misma mientras checaba las cosas que tenía en la mesa

_Donde el viento y la luz choquen el camino hacia la verdad se reflejara_

Ella seguía revisando cuidadosamente cada libro y mapa pero se empezó a fastidiar al no encontrar ninguna pista.

-Agh!, ya me harte, no encuentro nada, esto no me sirve- se grito mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la mesa

Se levanto y fue por los onigiris que había dejado en la mesa, los empezó a comer mientras se recostaba en el sillón mirando al techo

-Si solo tuviera mas tiempo, si solo el….., Tsk!, ya olvídalo- ella solo se renegaba

Se empezó a quedar dormida en el sillón y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, aunque se había quedado dormida, ella como una hora después despertó de forma brusca.

-Maldición, ya deja olvida eso- se gritaba a si misma

Solo se quedaba mirando al techo, ya que no podía dormir debido al mal sueño que le agarro.

-Solo deseo que esa persona….- ella empezaba a pensar mientras los ojos se le llenaba de lágrimas

Su sueño era como el que había tenido hace tiempo, en verdad a ella no le gustaba cuando pasaba esto, debido a que le recordaba varias cosas las cuales solo quería olvidar. Solo se quedo pensando ya que no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo en la noche y mejor intento descifrar otra vez el secreto que tenia la Isla y poder comprobar si el tesoro que buscaba se encontraba ahí.

Al día siguiente, los mugiwaras iban en camino a aquella Isla, ellos en el Merry iban felices por volver a tener a Nami en la tripulación de nuevo.

-Minna en serio arigato por ayudarme a liberar a mi pueblo de los gyojin- ella se dirigía a todos

-Nami-swan!, no debes por que agradecer, yo por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo -

-Je, Nami, no tienes por qué preocuparte el capitán Usopp lo hizo por deber-

-geshishi, Nami no tienes por qué agradecer, después de todo somos nakamas- Luffy se dirigió a Nami con una sonrisa

-Bien, vamos a brindar por el regreso de Nami- Luffy agarro un tarro dirigiéndose a todos los mugiwaras

-KANPAI!- todos los mugiwaras gritaron menos Zoro que se encontraba dormido

Los mugiwaras avistaron una Isla, a lo que Luffy dio la señal de ir hacia allí. Después de un tiempo los mugiwaras lograron llegar al puerto y desembarcar en el lugar.

Nami, Usopp y Sanji se dirigieron al centro de la Isla, para poder comprar algunas cosas antes de llegar a Loguetown. Luffy salió corriendo antes de que los demás pudieran salir del barco, mientras que Zoro, como siempre, se perdió.

Luffy salió corriendo hacia el norte, se emociono al ver la Isla, debido a que desde el puerto se llegaba a percibir el olor a carne.

Akemi caminaba por la calle, un poco cansada, buscando mas información del tesoro que se encontraba ahí. Aquel tesoro no era mas que una joya, pero esta le podría dar información de algo que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

Mientras tanto Zoro seguía caminando en vueltas, culpando a los demás de haberse ido sin el, buscaba alguna tienda que vendiera katanas a un precio accesible pero viendo que no había ninguna tienda se resigno y decidió buscar a los demás.

-Tsk!, a donde se habrán ido los demás, ellos siempre se pierden, será mejor que vaya al barco haber si alguien- el se empezó a renegar

**Pov Akemi **

Caminaba por todo el lugar buscando alguna pista, en verdad casi ninguna isla del East Blue tenía algún tesoro o algo por el estilo, pero esta era la excepción algunos de los libros del lugar contaban la historia de un tesoro legitimo aunque no me importaba eso , yo en realidad quería saber si era real o era falso.

En ese momento un espadachín con cabello verde caminaba por el lugar, parecía perdido, yo no le di importancia, pero cuando volteo el estaba a lado de mi.

**Fin POV Akemi **

-Hey, podrías decirme donde queda el puerto- Zoro dijo con un tono serio

-Eh?, mm solo tienes que caminar hacia el norte, ahí se encuentra el puerto- Akemi le contesto un poco asustada debido a que apareció de repente

-Ah, gracias-

Zoro se fue, empezó a caminar hacia la dirección incorrecta yendo hacia el sur en vez de ir al norte. Akemi al ver esto empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia el espadachín.

-¡Estás loco, estas yendo en la dirección incorrecta!- Akemi le dijo con un tono alto

-Uh? No es por aquí, mm gracias por decirme-

Zoro en vez de dirigirse hacia el norte tomo la dirección incorrecta y se fue al oeste de la Isla, donde había un bosque, en el cual entro y se perdió de la vista de Akemi antes de que ella le pudiera decir que era otra vez la dirección incorrecta.

-Que tonto es, como se puede perder tan rápidamente ,Hum!, ya que, yo creo que se las puede solucionar solo- Akemi dijo resignada, al ver que el espadachín se había perdido del todo

Akemi siguió su camino intentando olvidar a aquel espadachín que no tenia ninguna noción de orientación, ella seguia buscando aquel tesoro, aunque no encontraba ninguna pista.

Llego al fin al centro de la ciudad, aunque no encontró nada, esperaba al anochecer para ver donde reflejaba la luz, para ir a buscar aquel lugar estaba tranquilo, fue y se sento en una banca que había cerca de una fuente.

-Donde rayos estará ese tesoro- Akemi empezó a pensar en voz alta

-¿Qué tesoro?- una chica con cabello naranja se acerco a Akemi, preguntándole mientras sus ojos tenían la forma de un signo de berrys

-Nani!- Akemi se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica

Unos segundos antes de que Akemi llegara al lugar, Nami iba paseando por el lugar caminando con unas bolsas de compras , ella vio cuando llego Akemi y cuando escucho la palabra tesoro en seguida se acerco a ella con los ojos de berrys que siempre ponía al escuchar esa palabra.

-Ah, lo siento por no presentarme, soy Nami- la chica de cabellos naranja se presento

-Hola Nami , soy Akemi-

-Mucho gusto Akemi, ahora si me podrías hablar de aquel tesoro- Nami le contesto Akemi, mientras seguía haciendo los ojos de berrys

- Que?!- Akemi seguía impresionada del espíritu de Nami al encontrarse con la palabra tesoro

- No seas timida, solo me tienes que decir sobre el tesoro- Nami le decía a Akemi con una sonrisa en el rostro, insistiendo todavía

-Emm, de todas maneras es una leyenda muy vieja, no creo que el tesoro en realidad exista además tendrías que esperar hasta que anocheciera para ver por donde se podría encontrar el tesoro- Akemi le contesto a Nami con un tono poco nervioso

-No importa, mientras haya una pequeña posibilidad puede ser posible, de eso se trata la aventura- Nami sonreía mientras le decía eso Akemi, decidida a ir por el tesoro

Nami agarro a Akemi del brazo, jalándola, seguía insistiendo por aquel tesoro aunque Akemi no estaba muy segura de seguirla pero al final decidió seguirla.

-Primero iremos con los demás para avisarles que nos quedaremos un dia aquí y luego iremos a buscar el tesoro- Nami le decía a Akemi mientras seguía con sus ojos de berrys

-¿Con los demás?- Akemi pregunto un poco confundida

-Ah si, iremos con mi tripulación- Nami le contesto

-¿Eres pirata?- Akemi le pregunto

-Si , pero no te asustes, no somos malos aunque algunos son unos idiotas- Nami le contesto mientras seguía jalando a Akemi

Nami seguía jalando a Akemi, se dirigían al puerto donde habían anclado al Merry, Nami seguía alegre y le preguntaba mas a Akemi sobre el tesoro, Akemi solo la seguía un poco aterrorizada por el espíritu de Nami hacia aquel tesoro.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un tesoro?- Nami pregunto con curiosidad

-Emm pues cuando llegue a esta isla lo presentí y me puse a investigar- Akemi contesto en voz baja

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- Nami le pregunto

-Pues aquí vienen mas piratas y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, quiero evitarles problemas a la Isla- Akemi le decía a Nami

Nami y Akemi caminaban por el centro de la ciudad cuando en el lugar Sanji apareció con varios bultos de comida cargando y su cigarrillo como siempre en la boca. Al ver a Nami Sanji este empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar y sus ojos se transformaron en corazones.

-Nami-swan! Gracias a tu belleza de pude encontrar- Sanji seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Nami

-Uh, bueno Sanji ayúdame a agarrar estas bolsas y acompáñanos- Nami le ordeno a Sanji

-Acompa- , ¡¿Quién es esta belleza que te acompaña Nami-swan?!- Sanji dijo mientras veía a Akemi con ojos de corazón

-Etto soy Akemi- Akemi le contesto a Sanji

-Akemi-chwan ¡!, iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo por solo contemplar tu belleza- Sanji empezó a decir mientras agarraba su mano

-Si, si como digas pero ahora solo acompáñanos al Merry para avisarles a todos que nos quedaremos un día para buscar un tesoro- Nami dijo con un poco de autoridad

-Adoro cuando te pones asi Nami-swan!- Sanji empezó a girar otra vez en círculos

Nami, Sanji y Akemi siguieron caminando para llegar al puerto con el Merry, Sanji seguía girando en círculos alagando a Nami y Akemi. Nami tenia ojos de berrys pensando todavía en el tesoro y el dinero que ganaría y Akemi solo estaba resignada a seguirlos.

En ese momento en el lugar aparecieron unos piratas, eran apenas unos 5, el capitán era un señor alto con cabello morado y un tatuaje en su pecho que se alcanzaba a ver por que no tenia camisa. A sus lados estaban 2 nakamas suyos, uno grande y demasiado fuerte, y a su otro lado estaba un hombre con una espada, demasiado alto y flaco.

Atrás de ellos había otro, este era como el capitán, su cabello era blanco, tenia un látigo largo en su mano.

-¿Con que tienen un tesoro en esta isla?- el capitán dijo gritando

-Uh!, quien te dijo!- Akemi le contesto un poco enojada

-Deberían hablar un poco bajo, no puedes saber quien puede escuchar- el capitán dijo riéndose

-¡No te vamos a decir donde se encuentra!- Nami le grito muy cabreada al capitán de aquella tripulación

-Ya sabes que hacer- el capitán le dijo a unos de sus nakamas

El nakama que era muy grande fue contra Nami pero antes de que este lo atacara Sanji se interpuso entre ellos defendiendo a Nami de sus puños con sus patadas.

-Maldito- el hombre grande le dijo a Sanji

-No dejare que lastimes a una mujer,¿A caso no eres un caballero?- Sanji le respondió

Sanji y el Nakama de aquella tripulación empezaron a pelear, Sanji era rápido con las patadas pero los golpes de el eran muy fuertes.

Mientras tanto el capitán ordeno al chico con látigo atacar a Nami, pero Akemi la defendió atacando al hombre con látigo. Este le lanzo su látigo para golpearla pero al intentar agarrarla esta se hizo como un polvo café y luego regreso a su forma original.

-Maldición, tienes habilidades de tipo Logia- el chico con látigo le dijo

-Si, deredere, comí la Tsuchi-Tsuchi no mi- Akemi le contesto

-No seas tonto- el hombre alto con espada mojo su espada mientras lo mojaba a su nakama

-Rayos- Akemi dijo

Akemi se puso en defensa debido a que si la mojaban si le afectaba los ataques, ella se defendió del ataque del chico con latigo, lo evadió y lo golpero pero el otro chico con espada se acerco a ella demasiado rápido, cuando de repente..

-Nani!- Akemi se sorprendió al verlo

-Estaba mal la dirección que me diste- Zoro le dijo a Akemi

-Al fin llegaste marimo, yo si te asesinaba si dejabas que la atacaran- Sanji le dijo

-Zoro, uff que alivio, creí que me quedaba sin tesoro- Nami le dijo a Zoro

Zoro apareció en escena, defendiendo a Akemi del ataque de la espada, saco una de sus espadas evadiendo el ataque.

-Creo que esto se va a poner interesante- Zoro decía mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro


	2. Capitulo 2: El comienzo de una Pelea

_**Bueno antes me queria disculpar por mi demora al publicarl el capitulo, en verdad no he tenido tiempo. Aqui el segundo capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado **  
_

_**Alguna sugerencia no duden en decirmela**_

_**En verdad yo quiero mejorar cada dia y me encantaria que me dieran algun consejo o pequeña ayuda para poder mejorar mi Fic**_

_:3 Akemi ^^_

* * *

_Sentía mi corazón muy acelerado por alguna razón, el espadachín que acababa de conocer hace un rato estaba detrás de mi defendiéndome del espadachín alto el cual planeaba apuñalarme por la espalda._

_Sabía que ya me había metido en varios problemas por estar ahí, desde hace tiempo me prometí no estar involucrada en este tipo de cosas pero en verdad yo quería ayudar a la gente de ese pueblo necesitaban el dinero para poder reconstruir su pueblo después de una invasión pirata, pensaba que de alguna manera podría ayudarles con el tesoro que se podía encontrar pero…._

_-_Hey!, no te quedes pasmada, que aquí hay una pelea- Zoro le dijo en un tono alto a Akemi

-Oh!, gomenasai- Akemi le contesto un poco avergonzada

-Que poco honor tienes a atacar a la espalda a una mujer- Zoro le decía al hombre espadachín alto mientras sostenía una espada suya en la mano

-Maldito, acabare contigo para poder conseguir el tesoro- El espadachín alto le contesto a Zoro muy enojado

-Je!, yo prometí que nunca volvería a perder de nuevo contra alguien- Zoro le respondió

Comenzó un duelo de espadas, Zoro se enfrentaba al espadachín alto, se veía la diferencia entre fuerza y habilidad, Zoro tenía una gran ventaja mientras que el espadachín alto luchaba por mantener el ritmo de Zoro.

Sanji seguía peleando contra el hombre grande y fortachón mientras que Nami yacía en el suelo tirada. Akemi estaba un poco atónita en aquel momento a pesar de que Zoro la había sacado de sus pensamientos ella seguía un poco perdida en ellos.

El chico empezó atacar y dirigió su látigo hacia Akemi, pero ella se dio cuenta antes y lo pudo esquivar , contraatacando con el mismo látigo derribándolo. Akemi con el mismo látigo lo amarro dejándolo cerca de un árbol.

La pelea se facilitaba para Zoro, Sanji y Akemi pero fue cuando el capitán intervino en la pelea. Akemi había derrotado a su enemigo , de repente atrás ella sintió una respiración , sentía que alguien estaba allí pero antes de que pudiera voltearse y defenderse sintió una mano en su hombro y sin razón alguna ella cayó al suelo dormida.

-¡¿Pero qué Demonios?!- Zoro dijo sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver

-¡Que le has hecho maldito!- Sanji replico al ver que le hacían daño a unas de sus damiselas

El capitán dejo a Akemi en el suelo, Sanji muy enojado fue hacia el intentándole patear pero este logro tocar su pierna antes de recibir el ataque por lo que Sanji al igual que Akemi, cayo dormido en el suelo.

Nami no podía creer lo que veía, se llevo una mano a la boca tapándosela, apenas se podía mover pero con las fuerzas que tenia se levanto y trato de escapar del lugar.

El capitán rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y en cuestión de segundos estaba parado frente a Nami .Aunque ella trato de escapar el la pudo tocar asi dejándola completamente inconsciente.

Zoro intento hacerle frente con sus espadas pero sus reflejos le fallaron , el capitán estaba atrás de el y antes de que se diera cuenta este le toco, aunque Zoro se resistió lo mas que pudo a no caer dormido no pudo aguantar y al final cayo.

_Mientras tanto con Luffy…_

-Maldicion, donde habran quedado los demás y donde estará la carne-Luffy dijo mientras su estomago hacia sonidos

Luffy caminaba por un bosque , el minutos antes se había perdido debido a que se lanzo por los aires y paro a caer ahí.

El se encontraba perdido y trato de encontrar una salida pero no hallaba nada.

-Ummm, tengo hambre!, y si sigo asi a este ritmo moriré de hambre-

-Ya se!-

Luffy se agarro a 2 arboles que se encontraban ahí y se empezó a estirar para atrás.

_Gomu Gomu no…._

Despues se solto de los arboles y salió volando por los aires.

-Rocket!

Salio volando por media ciudad y cuando alfin pudo aterrizar se encontró con Usopp con el cual había chocado antes.

-LUFFY, ESTAS LOCO !- Usopp grito muy enfadado

-Geshishi, Usopp que bueno que estas aquí, no encuentro a nadie- Luffy le dijo a Usopp

-Um ahorita que lo dices no he visto a nadie aparte de ti Luffy, creo que seria mejor irlos a buscar- Usopp dijo con un poco de preocupación

-Si!, pero antes hay algo mas importante que hacer- Luffy dijo decidido

-¿Qué cosa Luffy?- Usopp dijo un poco confundido

-Iremos a buscar un restaurante donde podamos comer!- Luffy dijo mientras le rugía el estomago

-SI!, Vayamoss, ¡QUE DIABLOS DICES LUFFY!, DEBEMOS BUSCAR A LOS DEMAS!- Usopp le grito a Luffy

-Pero tengo hambre, además yo se que los demás se pueden cuidar solos- Luffy le contesto a Usopp poniendo su cara de perrito

-Mm bien , iremos a comer pero luego buscaremos a los demás,esta bien?- Usopp le contesto resignado

-Yuju!, vayamos a comer y luego a buscar a los demás- Luffy grito al cielo

Usopp y Luffy se fueron a un restaurante cerca de donde estaban, era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. Luffy entro corriendo al lugar y se sento en la primera mesa que vio , agarro los cubiertos que estaban ahí y empezó a pedir la comida.

-Espera Luffy, así no se pide, ve aprende al Capitán Usopp- Usopp le dijo con orgullo a Luffy

-Oh?- Luffy dijo confundido

Usopp llamo a la mesera y empezó a pedir la comida, mientras que Luffy solo empezaba a gritar por el lugar la palabra Carne. Despues de un tiempo la mesera les trajo la comida. Luffy desesperado agarro el plato y empezó a comer toda la carne que había en el plato mientras que Usopp trataba de agarrar la comida antes de que Luffy se la acabara.

-Ah!, estuvo muy buena la comida, estaba deliciosa- Luffy suspiro después de caer al suelo de tanto comer

-Maldito Luffy casi no me dejaste comida – Usopp renegaba

-Bueno, nos vamos Usopp- Luffy se levanto mientras lo decía

-Oie Espera primero tienes que pagar- Usopp le dijo

-Yo?, no tengo dinero geshishi – Luffy le contesto con una sonrisa

-Estas loco yo tampoco- Usopp le grito

La gente del restaurante empezó a rodear a Luffy y a Usopp, este ultimo tenia una cara de horror mientras Luffy solo se reia, después Luffy lo único que hizo fue corres agarrando a Usopp de sus ropas mientras las personas del restaurante los perseguian

Despues de un tiempo ellos perdieron el rastro de las personas, estaban cansados de tanto correr que los dos se tiraron al suelo.

-Luffy estas loco- Usopp le dijo a Luffy mientras reponía el aire

-Geshishi, no pasa nada ya los perdimos- Luffy le contesto

_**Mira Mama!, a esas personas colgadas, que les habrá pasado. Mejor alejate de ellas hijo.**_

Umm ?.que pasara alla, si vamos a checar Usopp- Luffy le dijo a Usopp

-Creo que me acaba de dar la enfermedad no-debo-de-ir-a-ese-lugar- Usopp le contesto con un poco de miedo

Luffy se acerco al lugar donde había mucha gente, donde vino la voz de aquel niño que acabo de escuchar, aunque Usopp tenia miedo se fue con el.

Luffy nunca se esperaría lo que vio , en ese momento al estar enfrente de todas las personas no podía creer lo que vio , el solo mantenía su boca abierta mientras su furia empezaba aumentar.

Lo que se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos era Sanji y Zoro amarados de las dos muñecas a un árbol heridos, mientras que atrás suyo había un mensaje diciendo:

**TENEMOS A LAS 2 CHICAS , SI NO QUIEREN QUE SALGAN HERIDAS SERA MEJOR QUE NOS TRAIGAN EL TESORO **

Luffy ya no aguantaba su ira, mientras que Usopp apenas empezaba a ver la escena que había ocurrido , aunque el trato de calmar a Luffy este solo lo aventó y dio unos pasos adelante.

-¡MALDITOS CABRONES, VOY HACER QUE SE ARREPIENTAN POR HACERLE DAÑO A MIS NAKAMAS!-


End file.
